All For You
by pinkprincess13310
Summary: Quorra is captured and placed in a facility after about a month on Earth. Follow them on their journey as Sam gets her out and they travel the world together, running from the law. Sorry, I stink at summaries! R
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my new story. I don't own TRON. Enjoy! (:**_

**Confined**

Sam P.O.V.

I walked into the small confined room quietly, like I did everyday. I heard the buzz as the large metal door opened and closed. It took me a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkly lit room. I shivered as I felt the cold air hit my skin.

She was sitting in a plain metal chair in the corner of the room with her arms leaning on the table in front of her. She flinched at the noise of the buzz, turning her head slightly to see me standing near the door. I watched silently as her muscles relaxed and she smiled over at me, but today, her radiant smile didn't reach her eyes. "Hi, Sam," she acknowledged as she tapped her fingers against the square table.

"Hey," I echoed quietly as I took a few steps forward. "How are you doing?" I asked her, shoving my hands into my pockets.

She started to laugh but then a wheezing cough overtook her body and she pressed her hand to her forehead as if she were in pain. "I'm fine, Sam Flynn, just like I have been every day," she answered as she looked up at me.

Her skin was paler than normal and I could see the tiredness in her eyes. She looked weak. Staying here was starting to take a toll on her physically and mentally. "You're not...don't lie to me, Quorra," I said as I came even closer to her and pressed a hand against her skin.

Her body was shivering and her skin was ice cold. "I said I'm fine," she said as she looked up at me, trying to convince me but all she did was convince me even more that I was right.

"And I know that your not," I stated as I pressed my hands against the table and looked down at her. "You've been in here for almost two weeks and I can't see the effects this is having on you."

She shook her head. "Sam..." she trailed off with a sigh. Her eyes were glued to the table.

I reached and hand out and titled her chin up so she was looking at me. "Quorra, you look awful and I'm pretty sure that you're feeling awful," I said as I scanned her face. "You look sleep deprived. When was the last time that you slept?"

She sighed and looked away from me again. "None of that matters, Sam," she breathed.

Anger started to build inside of me when she said this. "Of course it does! You need sleep, you need nourishment," I told her as I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her. "You're partially human now. You can get sick," I said as I pulled a warm hat out of the jacket pocket and put it on her head.

She let out a shaky sigh and turned back around again. "Don't you need these?" she asked me as she reached for the hat. I grabbed her hand and shook my head.

"You need them more than I do," I answered as I straightened up. "They aren't feeding you then," I stated as I turned away from her and glared at the wall.

"Once a day, but it's nothing like the food that I had when I wasn't in here," she sighed. "It tastes weird and I don't really like it," she added as I heard her shift.

I had to do something. I had to get her out of here. I had been trying to figure out a way to get her out of here ever since she had arrived last week. But now that I looked at her...I realized that I was running out of time...

"Quorra..." I started.

"Sam, don't," she said, cutting me off before I could even begin. "We go through this every day. I have to do this," she stated as I heard the scraping of chair legs.

I spun around to face her. "You don't have to do this! Don't you realize that they are killing you?" I asked. "I've heard them talking. They are going to run procedures until they have what they want and just throw you away!" I shouted. "Or the procedures will kill you," I said harshly.

"I can't leave..." she whispered. "This is what Flynn wanted," she breathed.

I watched as her composure slipped away and for the first time since she'd been here, I could finally see what she was feeling. She looked betrayed, hurt, scared...

"You know that my father didn't want this for you," I said. "He would've never set you up like this," I promised her.

"I have..." she trailed off as I walked forward and stared down at her.

"You're not doing this, I'm telling you that you're not," I stated. "Please, Quorra...I'm begging you," I breathed. Her body shook as she continued to stand and I wondered if she was going to collapse.

She looked at me with confusion written all over her face. "I don't have a choice...I can't exactly leave, Sam."

I pressed my hands against her face. "I'm going to get you out of here," I whispered as I leaned in closer to her face, brushing my thumbs over her soft but cool cheeks.

"How?" she asked as she gave me that familiar large eyes stare filled with wonder.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I can't...live with myself knowing that you're here. This is all my fault. I was just trying to help. I can't sleep at night because I'm afraid that you won't be here when I wake up..." I trailed off as I bowed my head. "I can't go home because it's not the same without you there..." I told her hopelessly.

"You shouldn't feel guilty. It was a mistake, Sam. Everyone makes them," she told me as she looked away from my face. "I would never blame you for this."

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut briefly. "Quorra...I care about you, more than you could ever imagine or even understand right now," I murmured as I stared down at her. "You're all I have."

I leaned in closer to her and she eyed me cautiously. All of the feelings that I had been trying to hide from her and myself were starting to resurface as I stood there in front of her. I wanted to kiss her, more than anything. I let go of her face and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her body against mine. "What are you doing, Sam?" she asked in a flustered tone as she stared at me with her beautiful doe-eyed gaze.

"Something that I might regret," I answered before I leaned in the rest of the way and pressed my lips against hers.

She sucked in a surprised breath but she didn't pull away from me. She stood there, motionless until I heard her sigh and I felt her small and cold hand wind around the back of my neck. I felt her body relax slightly as she let out a small sigh, her breath tickling my skin.

She slowly started to move her lips like I was moving mine, but she gentle, almost unsure with what she was doing. Her body started to tremor as she did this and I chuckled softly, nudging my head against hers. "Calm down," I breathed against her lips. "Just relax."

I covered her lips again with mine and I could feel a small smile shaping her lips slightly. Her other hand moved to rest on the side of my arm as I kissed her a bit harder, wrapping my arms around her even more to press her body flush against mine.

I could feel her warmth against me and I could feel myself being absorbed into her. Her smell, her touch, her taste. It was more amazing than anything I had ever experienced. My hands moved over the curves of her body slowly, feeling the softness of her skin.

Her breaths were becoming more labored and after a few more seconds, I pulled away from her slightly, opening my eyes and looking down at her to try and read her expression.

She took in a staggering breath and exhaled shakily, staring at me with a very composed and blank expression. Her body remained still, her hands still clinging to me. "Sam..." she started carefully once she had caught her breath. Her wide electric blue eyes bore into mine with an awed look. "You kissed me...why?"

"Because I like you, Quorra," I stated. "God...I've always liked you. You're so unique and just...amazing," I answered quietly.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "You don't, Sam. I'm not human," she told me with an expression of indifference.

"I don't care that you're not human, even though I keep telling you that you're more human than you think. I don't care that you're different," I said as I held her beautiful gaze. "I haven't felt this way about anyone in years...hell, I've probably never felt this way about anyone ever," I went on. "I'm not going to sit back and watch something happen to you. I don't want to live without you..." I trailed off with a sigh.

She stared at me curiously and I wondered if she was completely lost. And just like she normally did, she gave me no leads as to what she was really thinking. "Then get me out of here, Sam."

_**So? Cheers to my new story! I hope you all liked the first chapter. Don't forget to leave a review! (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Outlawed**_

Quorra P.O.V.

"You got me out though," I said in a quiet tone from where I sat in a cushioned chair. "Just like you promised."

Sam stood a couple of feet away from me, looking out the window to the small living area. He looked tired and his hands were shoved in his pockets. He was thinking about something.

"I'm sorry I did this to you," I heard him breath from where he stood, not even looking at me. "I should've been more careful with you, I should've-"

"Sam Flynn, I'm not fragile," I told him with an exasperated sigh. "And how many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault?" I asked him indifferently.

I watched as Sam scratched his head. "But it is. They're my own company for crying out loud. They were supposed to listen to me, to understand," he said as he rubbed his hands over his face. "They were supposed to help you, but…" he trailed off as he shook his head. He clenched his fists slightly and I knew that he was upset. "I don't even know what I was thinking now that I really think about."

"You meant well," I said with a slight smile. "You've done so much for me, Sam Flynn. It's alright," I promised him.

He turned away from the window to face me, looking at me with a composed expression. "At least we got you out of there," he agreed with a sigh, trying to brush the subject off.

"So what's next?" I asked. "I don't even know where we are. You haven't really explained much to me."

Sam shrugged. "We can't go back. They'll look for you, Quorra. They probably already are. Alan is trying to reign in the situation so you can live a normal life but…" Sam trailed off, heaving a sigh.

"Wait, we can't go back?" I asked him as I stood. "Sam, I can't…take your life away from you like that. What about your company? What about Marvin? What about your home?" I questioned as I began to pace back and forth next to the fireplace. The warmth from the fire warmed my skin. I was still wearing the plain hospital gown that fell to my thighs.

"None of that matters anymore," he said as his gaze followed my movements. "Alan is taking my position for now. Marvin is staying with Alan and his wife, Lora. And as for the rest…" he trailed off as he shoved his hands back into his pockets. "I don't think you understand but you're my home now."

I stopped pacing, staring at him curiously. "I don't understand but I want to," I supplied as crossed my arms over my chest. "Explain it to me."

"It's complicated to explain," he admitted as he made a face. "I just don't want to be without you," he said as he looked away from me. He seemed flustered. "But I can't push this on you. It has to be mutual. You have to want it too," he sighed.

"Sa there's more to this than just kissing?" I questioned as I looked into the fireplace, watching the flames rise and fall to their own rhythm.

I heard Sam chuckle. "A lot more," he agreed. "My father never explained the concept of love to you?" he asked as he turned his head slightly.

"He did and I got to read about love in some of the novels that he had," I answered. "But I could never understand. I wasn't capable of feeling that," I said to him. "When you kissed me that one time…I felt something that I'd never felt before. It felt…" I trailed off as I closed my, remembering the sensations that had overwhelmed my body about a week ago. "I felt alive, I felt human," I breathed.

I opened my eyes again to see that he was now standing about three feet away from me, looking at me carefully. He lifted his hand out towards me, his palm facing me. I looked at his hand and then back at him.

I'd missed his touch, the feel of his warm skin as he had wrapped his arms around me, holding me against him. My body yearned for that feeling again.

But I didn't know why. All I knew was that I wanted that again.

I lifted my hand and placed it against his, matching up my fingers against his. His hand was larger than mine. My hand looked delicate and small against his. I glanced up at him briefly to see his expression but he kept his facial expression composed.

After a few moments, I moved my fingers to rest in between his fingers, letting my hand close over his. I looked up at him again and this time I could see a smile that was starting to appear on his face.

His hand closed over mine like I just had done and within a few moments, he had pulled his hands back towards himself, pulling me with him. His other arm swooped around my midsection, holding me in place so my face was only mere inches from his.

"I don't deserve you, you know that?" he asked me in a quiet tone, his face almost disapproving.

I shook my head and looked at our linked hands. "Flynn said that about your mother," I told him with a slight frown. "But after a while, he started to realize that he was wrong. He told me that it doesn't matter what kind of person you are. It's the connection that matters," I said to him. "I trust you, I have to."

"That's the thing about trust, you don't have to give it to someone," he disagreed. "Trust is something that is earned."

"I trust you," I said, my voice more sure this time. "You definitely deserve it, Sam Flynn."

He smiled slightly. "You think so?"

"I do."

Sam rubbed his thumb over my hand. "I trust you," he echoed. "I care about you. You mean..." he trailed off as he heaved a sigh. "You mean everything to me, I mean that."

He didn't kiss me like I had hoped he would. Instead, he pulled me further into his arms and hugged me close to him. I rested my head against his chest. I could feel his head resting gently on top of mine.

I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around him like I had seen in the movies. I could feel the quiet thump of his heart beating inside his chest and the soft rhythm of his hands as they moved over my backside.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You never told me where we are."

"We're in southern Oregon, in the mountains."

_**Let me know what you thought. I didn't put in the escape because that's irrelevant towards the story but there will be hints of how she gets out in future stories. I hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you thought!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own TRON, enjoy!**_

Sam P.O.V.

I sighed in frustration and tossed my phone onto the couch that rested across from me.

"Something's wrong?"

Her voice came from behind me and I spun around, surprised that she wasn't still asleep. She looked at me with a worried expression and I knew that she had heard the conversation I had with Alan on the phone. I knew that I couldn't lie to her, not just because she'd be able to see right through me but also because I was all she had and she trusted me.

"Yeah," I answered with a shrug as I scratched my neck. "Well, not everything is wrong," I admitted as I smiled reassuringly at her.

Quorra moved into the cozy living area and sat on the couch across from where I was standing. "You can tell me," she said before she turned to look out the window to see the sunlight that was now filtering in.

"The rest of the board is refusing to negotiate with Alan about you," I answered with a sigh. "They are too consumed with the possibility of advance from doing research on you," I stated. "They're becoming weary though and he's thinking that they'll begin to back down if he remains to be persistent about it," he went on. "But they haven't sent out a search team yet."

Quorra tilted her head to the side. "Isn't that good then?" she asked.

"Sure, it is," I agreed with her. "We can stay here for a little bit longer," I added as I smiled slightly. "Which is good because there's bad weather coming in."

"Will you stop worrying now?" she asked me as her eyebrows rose.

I chuckled. "Probably not," I admitted with a grin. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept very well. I feel energized," she answered. "And you?"

I shrugged. "Good enough," I replied.

"Can we go out and explore today?" she asked as she looked out the window again. "I've never experienced snow before," she said as she bounced with excitement.

I followed her gaze and looked at the snow that blanketed the ground around the cabin. "You want to go out in it?" I asked.

"Yes," she squeaked as she stood and skipped over towards the window, pressing her hands and face up against the glass. "I want to experience it for myself. Please, Sam?" she asked as she turned around slightly to face me. "I want you to show me around this place."

I smiled. "Sure, why not?" I said with a shrug.

"I don't know, why?" she asked me with a surprised expression. "Is there a negative to this situation?" she questioned.

I chuckled. "That was more of a rhetorical question," I explained as I watched her look outside the window in awe.

"So there's no definite answer to that question?" she asked as she took her hands off of the glass window and then walked back towards the fireplace.

I frowned, somewhat confused now. "Don't worry about it, Quorra," I stated, waving my hand in dismissal. "But we aren't going out unless you put on some warm clothes. It's cold out there," I went on.

She nodded and was out of my sight within moments, walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind her to change.

I walked to the closet in the hallway and pulled on a pair of boots and threw my jacket on. I grabbed my hat and gloves as well as Quorra's jacket, laying it on the couch when I walked back into the living area.

Quorra came out of the bedroom a couple of minutes later, wearing the ski pants and thermal shirt that I had purchased for her the other day. "Is this satisfactory?" she asked me. "I don't know where my shoes are though," she said as she walked around in a pair of socks.

I chuckled. "Put your jacket on," I instructed as I pointed at her jacket and then walked towards the closet to grab her pair of boots. "Here," I said as I walked back to her and set them at her feet.

Once she finished putting on her jacket, shoes, hat and gloves, she hurried over to the door, looking outside the glass with wide eyes. "Can we go out now?" she asked, her tone somewhat impatient, as if the snow would suddenly dissipate before she had the chance to observe it.

I laughed and walked over to the door as she opened it, walking slowly outside.

I grinned and followed after her slowly. Snow fell heavily from the sky and Quorra gasped as a few flakes touched her face. She looked up at the sky with a brilliant smile that lit up her face and I chuckled as the door shut softly behind me. "It's cold and wet. It melts when it touches my face," she murmured as she turned back to look at me for barely a moment before walking into the snow.

I took a few steps and then stopped, letting my eyes fall on her form in amazement.

She was so adventurous, so drawn in by the simplest things that it made me admire her even more. She admired everything in this world that I took for granted and she always seemed to wonder about the earth's natural state.

"You're giving me that look again," she murmured, not even having to turn around to see the expression on my face. She tilted her head to the side slightly to glance at me. "Why do you do that?" she asked, slightly perplexed but she seemed to be more attentive to the snow that was around her.

"Because I admire how you view things," I answered as I walked out to join her. "It amazes me."

She laughed and took her gloves off, bending down to grab a handful of snow. "It's so soft but it's so cold. Those two adjectives are normally not related," she told me. "When I think of soft, I think of a pillow or a blanket or Marvin," she murmured. "They are all warm."

I chuckled as she referred to my dog. "I suppose you're right. Have you heard of a blanket of snow?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "There are blankets made out of snow?" she asked curiously. "That sounds quite uncomfortable."

"It's how we explain a good amount of snow that covers the ground," I explained as I gestured towards the example that was right in front of us.

"So this is a blanket of snow then?" she asked. She smiled once I nodded and dropped the snow that was in her hands. "That makes my hands feel strange after a while. It's an almost painful feeling," she murmured as she put her gloves back on and stomped through the snow carefully.

"Humans can get hypothermia from cold temperatures. Our bodies aren't accustomed to being cold," I said as I watched her body sink into the snow with every step that she took.

She stood in the snow for what seemed like forever just looking at everything around her. "It's so beautiful," she murmured as she began to turn around but she began to fall forward, face planting into the cushion of snow. "I miscalculated my center of gravity," she mumbled as she pushed against the snow but dug herself deeper into the pearly white mess.

I chuckled, walking over to her and reaching for her hands. "You just lost your balance," I said as she took my hands and I lifted her up. "Everyone eats it at least once in their lifetime due to ice and snow," I told he with a grin.

"What am I eating?" she asked me curiously as she straightened up and began to brush the snow off of her.

"Another expression," I answered as I led her back to the porch. "It pretty much means that you slip or fall from the snow and ice," I said.

"You humans have a lot of expression that aren't very relevant to a given situation," she said to me as she covered her hand to her mouth and coughed a few times. "The cold is seeping through my layers," she said as she clutched her upper arms.

I laughed and opened the door back to the cabin, gesturing for her to go inside. "We'll go out again to explore more on another day. You're body is still recovering from your lack of necessities for two weeks," I told her as I closed the door behind the two of us. "You should go change, I'll make some coffee," I told her as I walked towards the kitchen.

She nodded and disappeared into the room as I began to make coffee. I went ahead and made two grilled cheese sandwiches for breakfast since neither of us had eaten yet today. I reappeared into the living area with two plates of grilled cheese to see Quorra sitting on the carpet in front of the fire. "You really like sitting there," I said with a grin.

She nodded as I walked back into the kitchen to grab the coffee. "It's warm right here so I enjoy sitting here," she said as I reappeared with the two mugs of coffee, handing her one. "This is coffee? It looks different," Quorra told me as she put down her grilled cheese sandwich and stared into her mug.

"It doesn't have any cream or sugar in it. It's just black coffee," I answered. "Just try it."

She nodded and took a sip before making a face. "That is very disgusting," she said after she swallowed, setting the mug down. "That tastes nothing like the coffee you used to make."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I don't have the resources to make the coffee the way you like it. I'm sorry," I said as I sat at the coffee table and ate my grilled cheese sandwich. "It'll keep you warm though."

"The fire is doing just fine," she reassured me as she took another bite of the sandwich. We ate in silence until we finished. Quorra put her plate away and then sat back in front of the fire, watching the flames. I watched her, like I normally did, from where I sat on the couch, sipping on the coffee.

"So when do we start to do romantic things?" Quorra asked as she tilted her head to look at me with a shy smile. "Like in the movies."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Romantic things?" I questioned with a grin starting to shape my face. "Like what?"

She turned around completely, her eyes meeting mine as she bit her lip "You ask me like I am supposed to know but I asked you," she said. "I don't know…"

I laughed aloud and then moved to one side of the couch, grabbing the blanket. "Come here," I said as I patted the space on the couch beside me. She came to sit beside me and I pulled her into my arms, wrapping a blanket around the two of us. I stretched out ands rested my head against the pillow on the couch. "Do you know what this is called?"

She looked down at me so her face was a few inches away from mine. "No, I don't," she answered. Her eyes were wide, curious, like they always seemed to be.

I moved her head so her head was resting on my chest. "It's called cuddling," I told her.

"I've heard of that before," she murmured as I felt her hand wrap around my side. "How long does this last?"

I shrugged. "It's up to us."

"Sam?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, reveling in the sound of her soothing voice. "Yeah?"

"I've decided that I like cuddling."

_**Review and let me know what you think! Another chapter soon**_


End file.
